Capacitive touch sensor devices are known in the art. A capacitive touch sensor device includes electrodes coupled to an inner surface of a touch panel. Touching of the touch panel is detected from a change in the capacitance at each electrode. The capacitance at each electrode may change when a finger approaches the electrode even though the finger is not contacting the touch panel.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-149199 describes a touch sensor device including a control unit that stores an OFF determination threshold value used to determine whether or not a touched state has shifted to a non-touched state. The control unit determines that the touch sensor device is in a touched state when the capacitance of an electrode is greater than or equal to the OFF determination threshold value and determines that the touch sensor device is in a non-touched state when the capacitance is lower than the OFF determination threshold value.